


Misconceptions

by Fallenangel87



Category: Columbine - Fandom, School shooter fandom, True Crime Community, True Crime Fandom, tcc - Fandom
Genre: Brooks hates Eric, Dylan is proud, Dylric, Eric is also proud, Hidden Talents, Jogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	Misconceptions

There are a lot of misconceptions of a person when you don’t truly know them, you often think someone is truly evil and just the worst if you didn’t take the time to actually know them. If you just listened to rumors and murmurs from the people who didn’t know them either. A lot of people assumed Dylan was unathletic and that Eric cared about nobody other than himself. Which was just completely untrue. Dylan had always been a fan of running, we used to race a whole lot when we were younger, we probably still would, but between the cigarettes and the years of no exercise, it’s a possibility that I would end up dying because I couldn’t breathe. That’s a pretty embarrassing way to die, just saying, I want my death to be cool and memorable, not showcasing the fact that I’m not in good shape anymore. That can’t be the lasting memory that my friends and family have of me, I plan to die a badass. Really. 

Dylan still loves running and even planned to try out for the track team, he would have been great, but he let his anxiety and the harsh words of the people around him get to him, he ended up not joining because of what people might think of him. He still runs all the time and even races, it’s races against himself, just trying to beat his time on the track each time. He never let Eric come watch him, not usually, but one day he did and the day proved the theory that Eric cared only for himself to be wrong. He loved Dylan as much as you could love anyone in this world, he would have given up anything for Dylan and did everything in his power to keep the other man happy. Sure, we aren’t friends and I kind of hate Eric because...Well, Eric is a whole lot to try and handle. Even through the hatred, I can see that he’s amazing when it comes to Dylan, he tries so hard to be everything that he thinks Dylan deserves in this world. 

The one day that Dylan did decide that Eric could come to watch him race the track, it was a perfect day for Dylan to be running. Cloudy, chilly but not too cold, he loved the condition right now and so he decided why not? Eric had been eager to watch him run for a while, ever since I doted on Dylan, praising him endlessly for his ability. I’ll admit, I baby Dylan sometimes, but someone has to remind him that he has talents in this world. So, Dylan invited Eric to come and we sat on the stands as he raced the track, coming in after three laps in just under five minutes. Never in this world have I seen such a proud face as the one Eric was sporting as me and Dylan celebrated his new accomplishment. Nobody could ever be as proud of someone else as Eric was as he watched Dylan smile that cold day.


End file.
